1. Field
The invention is in the field of methods and apparatus for slicing agricultural produce of the nature of potatoes.
2. State of the Art
The system shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,468, issued to F. G. Lamb et al. on Nov. 5, 1963, for "Vegetable Slicing Apparatus", is indicative of the state of the art which it was the major objective of this invention to improve. No indication is given there that the potatoes should be preconditioned. Although it had been recognized that beets should be treated by blanching within vaguely indicated limits prior to slicing in a centrifugal slicing machine, no indication had been given that a somewhat similar but carefully controlled pretreatment of potatoes for hydraulic-stream, strip-cutting thereof to produce French fry and similar elongate cuts would enable speed-up of production, without undesirable fractures in and ragged appearance of the cut potato product. U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,066 to H. M. Chase, as issued May 20, 1952, for "Process for Preparing and Preserving Frozen Potatoes" teaches initial blanching (customarily 160.degree. F. minimum) followed by peeling and then dousing with ice water prior to passing the so-conditioned potatoes through strip cutters or slicing machines, but patents issued to F. G. Lamb et al. for improvements subsequent to the one previously mentioned have given no indication that advantages could be had by preconditioning of the potatoes.